Lilies
by MLovexo
Summary: Sequel to Roses. The story of how Eli and Clare deal with their new little bundle of joy and the shocking surprises this baby will bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to write a sequel to my story Roses. I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as Roses.**

**Trust me it gets a lot more interesting as the story goes on this is just basically starting everything out. **

**Enjoy. (:**

* * *

**Eli's POV.**

It's been 2 months since I was almost dead and I couldn't be happier, guess who finally agreed to marry me? That's right my beautiful Clare I always feel like I'm walking on cloud 9 now.

Owen and Michael were charged with attempted murder and are now serving their times in the Toronto jail. They had it coming, they got what they deserved.

I'm back in school unfortunately this wasn't the best thing for Clare. She still is shaken up from everything that had happened but is slowly getting better.

I send her the dozen bright red roses still and now I've started sending lilies for my little bunch of joy growing in Clare. I think I've been the giddiest person lately I've gotten a beautiful fiancee and now a baby is coming soon. Deciding to leave my university and go to a school closer to home was a no brain-er.

Clare is around 4 months now, she has a little bump but nothing to visible. She definitely has the mood swings of a pregnant woman trust me when I go visit her on the weekends so far I've almost gotten a iron thrown at me cause I said she looked beautiful and she thought I was lying.

Strangely she didn't get the morning sickness you'd think a pregnant woman get so I thought that was odd but Clare was grateful she didn't get it.

I'm starting to pack up last minute things from my dorm and have been loading them into Morty now soon I'll be at home back at my parents house. I'll be staying there till I get my apartment all squared away.

My phone started vibrating on my night stand and I leaped over the bed unfortunately I over jumped it and pretty much fell forward landing on my tummy. An humph escaped my lips as I grabbed for my phone.

The caller ID read out that it was Clare, I never flipped a phone open so fast.

"Eli!" She screamed into the phone, "I'm out of pickles and I'm out of peanut butter." The image of her pouting came into my head and I couldn't help the smile that spread out on my face.

I let a soft chuckle out at her cuteness and mumbled my response, "Babe I'm almost done all my packing I'll pick up some more peanut butter and pickles on my home."

She let out a squeal, "Yay! Finally! It's been an hour since I've had them." She was either really hyper or really pissy.

"Alright well I have to finish packing and I'll be home around 3ish, okay?" I told her, I heard her sigh on the other line.

"Love you! Talk to you soon!" With that she disconnected and I could get back to packing the little things back up.

My roommate was no where to be found, well he already knew I was leaving so it's all good I guess.

I grabbed the box with all the pictures I had and other little things, I walked out the door locking it on the way out and went to put the last box in Morty. I ran to my dorm adviser and handed him over the key while we said our goodbyes.

_I'm finally going home for good! Thank God._

I get to see my parents, Adam and my beautiful girls waiting for me at home. I turned on the ignition and away I went.

It took me close to 2 hours to get home with my little trip to the grocery store. The cashier looked at me and had raised an eyebrow at me.

I quickly left the store and went to Clare's, I knew her parents weren't going to be home so I could just let myself in.

I pulled up next to the curb and jumped out of the car, I looked up and saw Clare in her window smiling so brightly down at me.

I swear I turned into a big mush ball when it came to her. I walked up the step and opened up the door not a second before I was in the house I was attacked my little ball of energy.

"Gimme gimme gimme." She chanted over and over, I handed her the bag of pickles and peanut butters and she turned on her heels to the kitchen.

She didn't even give me my hello kiss, I followed after. "I don't get a hello kiss," I pouted to her. She smiled a little walked over and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

Whoa whoa whoa, a kiss on the cheek will not do. I grabbed her by her waist careful not to hurt her though and crashed my lips to hers.

She relaxed into the kiss and soon was kissing me back, we were interrupted by her tummy growling.

She pulled away, "I told you I was hungry."

I just had to laugh at that, she was to darn adorable for her own good.

All of the sudden Clare's face turned to shock and her hand flew to her stomach. Her breath had become ragged.

I immediately started to panicked and ran over to her, "Clare baby what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She didn't respond she just grabbed my bigger hand in her smaller one and place it over her stomach and after a few second you could feel a slight kick. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

I actually felt my baby kick, Clare's eyes filled with tears as she felt the movement.

She leaned up to me and just kissed me it was a sweet and soft kissed but still was full of so much passionate.

This was a great moment for me and Clare it can't get any better than this, I finally have my own little family.

But I still had this feeling that, this baby is going to be special. That's just a gut feeling I guess but hey I think any Goldsworthy baby is special. Clare was still caressing her stomach I came up behind her placed my hands on hers and just smiled into her neck.

This was my heaven.

* * *

**I know it wasn't as interesting yet, but trust me it will get more interesting. (:**

**Sorry it was so short. There is a mystery to this story, it's a mystery story like Roses was.  
**

**Tell me whatcha think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much guys for the reviews/alerts/favorites. **

**To keep you guys with this story, here's Chapter 2 of Lilies. (:**

* * *

**Clare's POV.**

I never thought I'd be this tired from just cleaning. I couldn't take a nap though cause Eli and I had to go the new apartment my parents and his parents decided to help out as long as we stay in school and keep up our grades.

I swear my baby will be a soccer star from the amount he kicks around, I'm almost positive it's gonna be a boy. Eli wants a little girl though, but we're both happy with whatever we get.

"Eli!" I squealed as he walked through the front door. He just smiled, walked over and kissed my forehead.

"You ready to go?" He asked, I nodded my head. Grabbing his hand I dragged him out the door.

The ride to our new apartment was about a minute drive from my house, it was a 2 bedroom apartment 1 bathroom had a balcony living room and a kitchen, it was pretty snug.

I can't wait to figure out the sex of the baby so I can decorate the nursery!

Eli was just as excited about the baby as I was. He couldn't wait to meet his little bundle of joy.

I just know Eli is going to be an amazing dad. I'm just worried that i'm gonna turn out like my mom and mess things up.

What if I mess up my child? Eli must have noticed my distraught cause he grabbed me into a tight embrace and rubbed my back soothingly.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" He looked right into my eyes, his showing concern and were full of worry.

"Wh-What if I screw up like my parents did, what if we end up fighting all the time? I don't want my baby to go through what I did." I whispered into his chest.

"Clare you're going to be an amazing mother, I know it. This baby is going to have the best, wonderful most caring mother in the world." He whispered into my ear, trying to comfort me.

I don't like being emotional, but these damn hormones just consume me and I can't help but cry.

"Come on lets get inside our new apartment." We walked hand in hand inside, the door had been left unlocked cause the movers just finished putting everything inside.

It was very snug and cozy, I absolutely loved it.

The baby started moving around so I decided to take a seat on the love seat. Taking some deep breaths started to calm me.

Eli came over and sat next to me, he placed his hands on my back rubbing it gently.

"I'm gonna start unpacking you just lay down on the couch for a bit and relax," He told me. I happily obliged and my eyes began to droop.

**

* * *

Eli's POV.**

I watched as my sleeping angel drifted off to sleep, I turned to see how much unpacking I had to do and boy was it a lot.

I got started and unpacked most of the living room and me and Clare's bedroom. Who knew we had so much stuff.

I looked at the clock and realized 3 hours had past, is Clare still sleeping?

I walked out of the bedroom and there she was still sleeping on the couch, I scooped her up in my arms and walked her to the bedroom.

She began to stir in my arms quickly relaxed. I placed her on the more comfortable bed and pulled the covers over her and placed a kiss on her forehead while I got back to unpacking.

**

* * *

** 4 months later ****

**Clare's POV.**

"ELI!" I screamed as the intense pain ripped through my abdomen. My water had just broken and my baby girl was coming!

"ELI!" I screamed again, where is he!

"I'm coming Clare! What's wrong!" He shouted from the bathroom. He walked out with a towel around his waist.

I grabbed my belly as the pain ripped through my body. "It's time! Go get dressed! We have to get to the hospital!" I screamed out.

The tears had started to fall down from the corner of my eyes. Eli was back in 2 minutes with my hospital bag in his left hand and in his right was the keys to Morty.

I waddled to the door as fast as I could. Eli was out the door and held the door for Morty open thank god we lived on the bottom unit.

I slide into the car, closed the door and off we went. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over from how fast Eli was driving but then again it was 9 at night not many people are out on the road.

I felt my little girl kick around, a groan of pain had escaped my mouth.

I felt Eli grab my hand and give me a reassuring squeeze, I didn't need a hand Eli I need a epidural!

"UGH!" I grunted out, I tried to make the pain disappear by my breathing technique I learned from birthing classes I dragged Eli to.

We pulled up to the hospital entrance and Eli ran out of the car to my side of the car and gently lifted me from the car.

He scooped me up in his arms cause he could tell I was just drained and was in pain.

He ran to the entrance of the hospital, "My wife is in labor! She needs a wheelchair!"

A nurse ran out with a wheelchair and Eli gently placed me in the chair, they started wheeling me back.

"Sir, you need to fill out these papers first!" I heard the lady tell Eli, I also heard him sigh in frustration.

They wheeled me back to the maternity wing and set me up in one of the rooms I was handed one of the gowns and they placed me on the bed.

"We'll let you changed and we'll bring back your papers and your husband." One of the nurses said to me.

I changed quickly into the gown and laid on the bed and did my breathing exercises. Soon Eli walked through the door, the nurses hooked me up to the heart monitor and also placed something over my stomach to monitor the baby's heart rate.

Eli was seated in the chair next to the bed holding my hand. The pain is intensifying so I asked the nurse for an epidural.

I soon couldn't feel as much pain as before. Thank god, I'm never going having a baby every again.

"Clare you're about 5 centimeters dialated so in about 2 to 3 hours you should be close to 10 centimeters so you can push." If you need anything push the red button on your remote, the nurse advised me.

My Obstetrician hadn't arrived yet but apparently she was on her way.

This baby needs to get out of my tummy and into my arms!

It was around 2 in the morning when my obstetrician showed up and I was about 9 centimeters dialated when she walked in.

"Hey sweetie, you ready to have this baby?" She smiled warmly at me.

"I'm ready for this pain to go away, lets get started," I told her breathlessly.

I heard Eli clear his throat, I looked over at him and he stood up. I'll be right back I'm gonna run and get a coffee.

I started to panic, what if he wasn't her when I started pushing?

He must have noticed the panic in my eyes, he kissed me on the lips chastely. "I'll run there and run back, I'm gonna be back before you start pushing. I wouldn't miss it Clare." He mumbled to me.

I just nodded my head when I heard the door close but 5 seconds later I heard it reopen.

"CLARE!" I heard 2 familiar voices, I crannied my head over to see Adam and Alli standing in the doorway.

I couldn't help the huge smile that had creeped up on my face.

"My best friend is about to have my niece! AHH!" Alli was pretty much screaming.

Adam just stood there, smiling at me. "Uncle Adam has arrived now my niece has too!" He finally spoke.

"AHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!" Alli squealed out, she ran over to me and hugged me as tight as she could. She was trying to be careful of the baby.

I heard footsteps to the door, "Alli I could hear you screaming from the cafeteria, I'm pretty sure some might have had a heart attack from your screaming." Eli chuckled from the door frame.

"Well excuse me for being excited..." Her voice trailed off.

The nurse came back in and checked to see if I was fully dialated, "Clare it's time."

You heard everyone in the room take a sharp breath. Then of course Alli was jumping up with joy.

Eli walked over to the side of the bed and Adam went to the other side to hold my other hand. Alli was next to Adam brushing the bangs out of my face trying to soothe me.

My OB walked in followed by 2 nurses, they hoisted my legs up and with 2 hours of pushing my baby Lila McKenzie was brought into this world.

The tears had formed in my eyes as they suctioned out the blood and everything out of her mouth and her nose.

And soon her screams were filling the room, that sent me over and Eli grab hold of me and just kissed me.

"That's our baby." We said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Clare, Eli do you have a name for your baby?" The nurse asked us.

"Lila, Lila McKenzie Goldsworthy." I smiled at Eli and he returned the smile.

Eli walked over to the table they were examining her on, she weighed 6 pounds 11 ounces and was 21 inches long.

She was all pink and was flailing her arms and legs like crazy and her lungs could put Alli to shame. That's my baby, mine.

I saw them wrap her up and hand her to Eli and he just had a glow to him when he looked her, his eyes had filled with tears that were threatening to spill over.

I smiled and he walked over to the bed, I stretched out my arms for my baby. And Eli looked like he didn't wanna let go but I want to hold her.

He placed her in my arms and I just couldn't help the overwhelming tightness in my chest as a small yawn had escaped her tiny mouth.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead softy. Her eyes opened and usually when a baby is born their eyes are just dark blue close to a black, but with Lila her eyes were different her eyes were green and blue. Light blue on the inside and light green on outside.

She truly was perfect, Alli was dancing I knew she wanted to hold her . She sat in the car Eli was in earlier and I let Eli take Lila and give her to Alli.

Alli's eyes filled with tears and so did Adams when he got to hold her. "She's beautiful Clare you did an amazing job." Dr. Nor-berry had told me as she took Lila out of my arms.

"We have to take her up to the nursery to run a few tests cause she was slightly warm when we took her temperature but everything should be fine." The nurses wheeled her away and the sense of loneliness had invaded me.

This is the start to a whole new life, I have a beautiful healthy baby girl. Eli is safe and out of harms way. We finally had our own little family.

Little did I know they know, but that baby is another chapter in the mystery book for Clare & Eli.

* * *

**Total failure? Tell me whatcha think.**

**Please & Thank you. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO sorry for not updating sorry, my computer was killed while I was at a ski trip a few weeks ago. :/**

**I can't tell you how much I loved all your guy's reviews. (:**

* * *

**Clare's POV.**

Today is Lilas is 6 months old, my baby is growing up so fast. Her dark brown curls framed her beautiful little face.

My little girl was truly cute as a button, I still can't fathom that I'm a mother.

Lila of course was always smiling and clapping, she is growing to smirk like her father. Oh lord help me.

She has Eli wrapped around her little finger of course. He couldn't get enough of his baby girl, his eyes light up when she did something even the littlest thing he would smile at.

A very bubbly giggle brought me out of my thoughts, standing in the doorway was Lila and Eli both smiling at me.

I gasped at Lila while smiling at her, she giggled even more. "There's my little stinker," I told her. I looked at Eli telling him to hand her over.

"Gimme baby," I smiled at him. He smiled but didn't wanna let her go but reluctantly he did. He went and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the living room.

I looked down at my green and blue eyed baby, I cooed at her. "Hi baby, what have you been up to all day? Played with Grandmom, Grandpop and daddy?"

Something then caught my attention, Lila wasn't looking at me anymore her eyes were looking just passed me at the ceiling. Her eyes were frantically moving back and forth.

Just as quickly as it happened it stopped. I quickly turned to Eli, I was a little panicked at what my baby just did.

"Eli her eyes just darted really quick back and forth and then it just stopped." I was a little worried at what Lila did.

Eli shuffled over to me from the rocking chair, he looked at Lila over my shoulder. Suddenly, I felt Eli's warm hands on my shoulders gently rubbing them. "Clare please relax, I'm pretty sure it's normal for baby's at Lilas age to let their eyes wander. Just breathe in and out."

Maybe I was just freaking out over nothing. There was still a voice in the back of my head that something more was in store for us with this baby.

I just smiled at my family this is how things should be. The warmth of having Eli behind me and Lila drifting off to sleep in my arms was calming.

But of course the peacefulness was broken by Lila screaming and squirming in my arm. I glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost 8, no wonder she was fussy it's past someones bedtime.

I patted her butt trying to calm her down a little bit, "Eli, sweetie can you go and get her a warm bottle please?" I whispered to him still trying to get her to calm down.

He made his way to the door and I heard him go into the kitchen, our flat was surprisingly cozy.

Bouncing Lila on my hip didn't calm her down at all, after 2 minutes of trying to calm her she just stopped. Her baby hands started to reach towards the corner of the room her tiny fists clenched and unclenched the whole time she was completely quiet and had a big smile on her face.

I was so focused on watch Lila I didn't notice Eli walking through the door of the nursery. "What's she doing Blue Eyes?" His voice was laced with curiosity.

"I have absolutely no idea," I muttered to him. I just walked her, then once again she stopped her actions and started to cry.

I moved to the rocking chair, propped Lila up a little while she rested her small head in the crook of my arm. Eli passed me the bottle and just watched as I fed our baby.

I always start to sing when I'm trying to put her to sleep, she always falls asleep when I start singing.

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

I finished the song and Lila was fast asleep in my arms, Eli just smiled and looked between Lila and I. I motioned for him to come get her from my arms and put her in the bassinet, he did gently picked her she didn't stir at all.

Once Eli gently placed her in her purple basinet, I got up walked over to them and kissed my baby on the head and Eli shyly.

I could feel the corners of his lips curl up into a smirk during the kiss, "Let's go to bed love, it's been a long day with school, you at work and little stinks over there." He said while taking my hand leading me towards our bedroom across the hall.

I smiled while changing into my PJ's and I watched Eli strip down into his boxers.

"Like what you see Edwards?" I smiled, feeling the blush rise to my cheeks. I heard Eli chuckle at this.

"Oh shut up." I chucked one of the throw pillows off the bed. That little action only made him laugh more.

I pulled the covers down and slide right on into the warm soft sheets, I relaxed into the warm bed. I felt a strong arm come around me and rest on my stomach. I reached for the light and quickly turned it off, yawning when my head hit the pillow.

I could feel Eli's chest rising and falling gently behind him against my back. My head was consumed with the thoughts of what was going on with Lila today with her eyes and just her actions.

I could feel sleep taking over my body but my thoughts weren't at ease. Is there something wrong with her or am I just overreacting?

* * *

**Is Clare overreacting? Or is something going on with Lila? We're going to start to peel back this mystery one layer at a time. **

**I know it's short I'm _sorry_. **

**(:**


End file.
